


Eres un buenazo

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Series: Piezas imperfectas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitter Draco Malfoy, Babysitter Harry, Domestic Fluff, Draco is a good boyfriend, Drama & Romance, Drarry en Español, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Harry is too good., Hugo cries a lot., M/M, Revivamos el Drarry, Romance, Rose is a curious baby., TOO GOOD, family weekend, weekend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Harry es incapaz de decir que no a alguien.Draco es un novio que, aunque un poco exagerado, es demasiado comprensible.Y lo que podría haber sido un fin de semana romántico, se convierte en una batalla campal con dos bolas pequeñas del demonio; ¿qué es lo peor que puede suceder?, ¿qué no sobrevivan?





	Eres un buenazo

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.
> 
> ¡SIENTO EL RETRASO! :(

**iv. eres un buenazo.**

Era bien entrada la tarde, cuando Hermione apareció en su despacho.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Harry levantó la cabeza de la montaña de pergaminos que estaba revisando, la mayoría eran informes donde solo tenía que plasmar su firma, para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su amiga.

Con un movimiento de varita, y sabiendo que poco avanzaría lo que restaba de tarde, hizo desaparecer todos los papeles.

—¿Qué sucede? —Hermione parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para sentarse y aceptar la taza de té que apareció entre sus dedos—. ¿Ha pasado algo con los niños?

Hacía dos meses que Hermione se había reincorporado al trabajo, a pesar de que tanto Ron como él habían intentado convencerla de que era demasiado pronto y que, aunque Molly no tenía ningún problema en hacerse cargo de los niños, Hugo apenas alcanzaba los ocho meses; y ella aún necesitaba descansar.

Sin embargo, como todos imaginaban, fue imposible hacerla entrar en razón.

—No, no ha pasado nada malo —suspiró frustrada y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva, que Harry no terminó de encajar en toda la situación—. Pero necesito pedirte un favor.

—Te escucho.

Andrómeda le había dicho un millón de veces que era demasiado servicial con la gente; que estaba siempre dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera que se presentase ante su puerta sin pensarlo dos veces. Harry no lo creía así, pero era cierto que con sus amigos hacía una excepción. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que Draco, más de una vez, le había mirado como si fuese idiota, o le faltasen un par de neuronas, por no ser capaz de inventar una maldita excusa o decir simplemente  _no_.

No sabía por qué, pero le daba en la nariz que se hallaba en una de esas situaciones.

Draco iba a matarle.

—Mira, la semana que viene operan a mi padre…

—¿Qué? ¿Está bien?

—Tranquilízate, no es nada grave. —Volvió a sonreír, pero a Harry le pareció que era una sonrisa forzada y no se vio capaz de relajarse; los muggles eran muy frágiles—. Es una operación casi rutinaria, no  _puede_  pasar nada, pero quiero quedarme con ellos ese fin de semana y Ron va a acompañarme…

Ya sabía por dónde se dirigía el favor; si Draco estuviera aquí, justo a su lado, estaría mirándole fijamente, dejándole claro, sin palabras, porque el rubio nunca las necesitaba, que ni se le ocurriera decir que sí, que buscara una excusa, la más tonta del mundo incluso, pero que no aceptara lo que Hermione venía a pedirle.

—No te lo pediría si tuviera otra opción. —Soltó la taza en el escritorio y tomó la mano de Harry—. Molly y Arthur se van de fin de semana romántico y odiaría estropear sus planes, ya sabes como trabaja Molly.

Harry asintió, ligeramente atontado.

—Si no puedes…, bueno, me buscaré a alguien o quizá pueda llevar a los niños, pero Rose está con sus muestras de magia esporádicas y no querría…

Draco iba a matarle.

Era un hecho.

—No, no te preocupes. —Le dio un pequeño apretón, que pareció surtir efecto, pues los ojos de su amiga brillaron aliviados—. ¿La semana que viene, dices? Me viene genial, de verdad.

—Solo serán tres días —le corrigió rápidamente—; te prometo que el lunes por la mañana, como muy tarde, iré a recogerlos.

—Bien, tres días son geniales. —Sonrió entusiasta. Solo le faltaba dar un salto en el asiento, o ponerse a dar palmadas, era idiota—. Tres días con el tito Harry.

Y el tito Draco.

_Oh, Merlín bendito._

No es que Draco odiase a los niños, o no les gustasen, solo que no era una persona paciente. Es cierto que tenía una magnífica relación con Teddy, a pesar de que el niño había sido un monstruito de cuidado desde que aprendió a andar, pero, claro, era su sobrino y nunca había causado muchos estropicios cuando se habían quedado con él, porque el niño, aunque nunca terminó de entenderlo, odiaba hacer nada que pudiera fastidiar a  _su tito favorito en el mundo mundia_ l.

Todo un slytherin en potencia.

Pero no eran tres días con Teddy, ¡ojalá!, sino con una niña revoltosa de unos dos años y un niño que no paraba de llorar ni por toda la atención del mundo.

Tres días con dos mocosos Weasley, eso es lo que Draco diría.

O quizá no, simplemente lo mataría y se largaría tan campante.

—Será genial. —Se obligó a repetir, pues había estado demasiado tiempo en silencio y su amiga le miraba con duda—. De verdad, ¿el viernes que viene? Bien, genial.

Para actor no iba, eso estaba claro; no obstante, Hermione no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, simplemente le sonrió agradecida. Harry asintió cortez, llegando a la conclusión de que quizá Andrómeda tenía un poco de razón, mientras su amiga le daba unas cuantas indicaciones, antes de marcharse con la misma prisa con la que había aparecido.

Harry se recostó contra la silla y conjuró un  _tempus_.

—Encima voy tarde… —bufó molesto—. ¿Por qué no me he ido a casa antes?

…

Cuando la guerra terminó, los puntos mágicos se expandieron por todo el territorio inglés, aparecieron nuevos barrios y centros mágicos, diferentes zonas comerciales y de residencia, aunque el Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade permanecieron como los centros de encuentro predilectos.

Harry había prometido encontrarse con Draco en La Guarida de las Pixies, un pub situado en el barrio mágico principal de Mánchester, que llevaba unas semanas abierto y era muy exclusivo. Harry no tenía muy claro como Draco había conseguido una reserva, pero por una vez no se quejó.

Ahora llegaba tarde.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de asearse; se conformó con un par de hechizos de limpieza, algunos más efectivos que otros, y con deshacerse de la túnica de auror y recoger el conjunto de ropa que Draco le había dejado encima de la cama. Sonrió burlón nada más verlo; daba igual los años que llevasen juntos y las discusiones tontas sobre ropa o lo que sea, Draco normalmente se salía con la suya.

Especialmente cuando Harry estaba a punto de enfadarlo.

Se apareció en la entrada del barrio mágico de Mánchester y caminó las pocas calles que le separaban del pub; todo el rato pensando en cómo sacar el tema o si era una buena idea buscar la forma de que Draco no estuviera ese fin de semana; a fin de cuentas, no sería extraño que cogiera un traslador a París, para ver a sus padres, o marcharse unos días con Pansy, ¿no era la semana de la moda en Madrid o algo así? O si no, visitar a Blaise en Bolonia.

Sí, se dijo, mientras cruzaba la calle hasta el pub, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

...

Draco miró el reloj de pulsera por novena vez consecutiva y bufó alterado, ¿dónde estaba el tardón de su novio? Seguramente se habría olvidado de que habían quedado y seguía ahí, en el despacho, revisando estúpidos informes, ¿quién lo diría?, mientras que él estaba allí, a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, esperándolo como un imbécil.

Impensable.

Se había gastado una cantidad obscena de galeones en reservar la zona más cotizada del pub; no solo eso, había movido todos los hilos a los que tenía acceso, incluso a los que no, para conseguir entrada en uno de los sitios de moda más exclusivos del territorio inglés, para que ahora su magnífico y olvidadizo novio no apareciera.

Iba a matarlo.

¿Se podía ser más imbécil?

Estaba a punto de levantarse, de estrellar la copa contra el suelo, o hacer algo así de estúpido, cuando notó que alguien se acercaba.

Por fin.

—¿Estás solo, bombón?

O no.

Draco se volvió lentamente, con toda la elegancia que le caracterizaba, para poder ver al suicida que había osado interrumpir su diatriba mental contra su novio y así poder mandarle a la mierda como correspondía.

¿Le echarían a la calle si hechizaba a ese patán allí mismo? De todas formas, el pub ya no le parecía tan exclusivo.

El idiota, que no sabía diferenciar una mirada interesada de una asesina, o era verdaderamente un suicida, invadió su espacio personal, encerrándolo entre sus brazos e impidiendo que se moviera del asiento. Draco arrugó la nariz, pues ese patético intento de hombre olía a colonia barata y a cerveza, y se apartó todo lo que el respaldo de la silla le permitió sin que su vida peligrara.

Tampoco quería caerse de culo.

—O te quitas de ahí o te arranco las pelotas.

—Tú, bombón, puedes hacer con mis pelotas lo que quieras… —ronroneó contra su cuello, casi rozando su piel con los labios, y atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes, dándole un pequeño tirón; Draco ahogó un grito e intentó alejarse—. Grita, guapa. ¡Me encantas! Sabes tan bien…

Draco estaba empezando a ver todo rojo.

Hoy no era un buen día para joderle.

—Eh, tú, gilipollas. —Tanto Draco como el suicida se giraron al escuchar una voz demasiado cerca; el rubio sonrió con suficiencia al reconocerle—. Hazme caso, márchate; o aquí, mi novio, va a matarte, ¿y sabes qué? Estoy reventado, y no quiero ir hasta el Ministerio para explicar por qué mi chico anda castrando a gente o usando hechizos  _de dudosa procedencia._

—¿Cómo?

—O puedes quedarte ahí y yo te parto la cara. —Se encogió de hombros, como si nada, y dio un paso al frente—. Estás agotando mi paciencia.

—Sois muy raros, tíos… —comentó extrañado, dando un paso atrás y poniendo las manos en alto, en señal de paz—. Yo solo quería divertirme un rato.

—Que te pires.

Draco vio como el idiota salía pitando de allí, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento; tan pendiente estaba de ese asqueroso cobardica que no notó a Harry hasta que tuvo su mano ahuecando su mejilla. Draco se acurrucó en la tibieza de su mano, le había echado terriblemente de menos, o así fue hasta que recordó que el imbécil de su novio había llegado tarde.

Le miró mal.

—¿Dónde estabas, Potter?

Harry dibujó una mueca y se dejó caer, con aire culpable, en la única silla libre.

—Ha sido…, lo siento. Mucho trabajo. —Intentó explicarse, pero por la forma en que el moreno se trababa con las palabras, Draco supo que estaba ocultando algo—. ¿Quieres otra copa?

—No. —Se cruzó de brazos y le miró impasible; sabía que era la única manera de que Harry abriera su gran boca y contara qué mierda le había impedido llegar a su hora—. Quiero una explicación.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tenía más trabajo de lo esperado. —Una copa se materializó en la mesa de cristal, era de un líquido dorado y tenía unas semillas flotando—. ¿Podemos dejar la discusión para otro momento y relajarnos un rato, por favor?

A Harry le fastidiaba suplicar, pero como Draco era capaz de montar un numerito allí mismo, sin importarle quién o quiénes pudieran verlos, Harry prefería rebajarse un poco a tener que pagar las consecuencias en las páginas de  _El Profeta_  o en cualquier revista sensacionalista.

No sería la primera vez.

Draco no respondió inmediatamente, así que Harry aprovechó y tomó la copa para darle un sorbo.

—Merlín, ¿qué es esto? —Frunció el ceño, sin saber si el sabor le agradaba o no, mientras llevaba la copa a la altura de los ojos—. ¿Esto tiene miel? ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere miel con alcohol?

—¿Tú? —preguntó con sorna; Harry arqueó una ceja, interrogante—. Potter, este local te da lo que quieras.

—Ya, claro, y ahora me han visto cara de oso o algo así —bufó sarcástico, y se preguntó si el pub tendría hojas de reclamaciones, porque lo estaban haciendo fatal con esos encantamientos convocadores de manual—. Pues no me gusta.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Esa es tu forma de castigarme? ¿Burlándote de mí? —Soltó la copa en la mesita y fulminó con la mirada a su presuntuoso novio—. ¿De qué era la tuya?

—De moras.

—No me gusta este pub.

—Y a mí que me dejes plantado —contraatacó—. Pero, mira tú por donde, no siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere.

—Lo siento, ¿vale?, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es el trabajo…

—Pero no es el trabajo lo que te ha retrasado, Potter, ¿vas a decirme ya, de una maldita vez, la verdad?

Harry abrió la boca para decirle dónde podía meterse sus dudas estúpidas, que era el mismo lugar que él no iba a tocarle esa noche, pero tan rápido como esa idea vino a su cabeza, la descartó.

¿Cómo y cuándo iba a decirle que tendría que vivir bajo el mismo techo que dos niños durante tres días?

Estaba claro, que si lo retrasaba, sería peor.

—Harry —le llamó poco después, sin atisbo de burla o de enfado; y Harry quiso darse de hostias a lo elfo doméstico—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Es algo malo? ¿Tengo que maldecir a alguien?

Le habría encantado sonreírle divertido, o enternecido porque cuando el rubio quería era todo un romántico, o seguirle la broma, incluso, pero lo mejor era soltar la bomba lo más rápido posible.

Y salir corriendo, si era necesario.

—No, no es nada malo. —Cogió la copa medio vacía de Draco y se la bebió de un trago; por lo menos era menos empalagosa que la suya—. Es que… Bueno, Hermione ha venido y…

—Te ha pedido un favor. —Terminó por él; Draco se relajó en el asiento y suspiró aliviado, como si realmente hubiera estado esperando una mala noticia—. A ver, dime, ¿en qué gilipollez nos has metido?

—No es nada malo.

—Eso ya lo has dicho y tiene que ser un poco malo porque tengo la sensación de estar yendo directo al matadero —bromeó—. Dispara.

—Esa expresión no se usa…

—Qué me lo digas, ya, a bocajarro.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no dejarle claro a su novio que hablaba como un tío de unos sesenta años o más; las expresiones muggles no se le daban bien, al pobre, pero a veces es que se le notaba demasiado.

Era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—Prometí quedarnos con Rose y Hugo el fin de semana que viene —dijo de carrerilla, casi comiéndose alguna sílaba; sin embargo, por la expresión que Draco le daba, le había entendido perfectamente—. Tres días nada más.

—¿Tres días con esos críos del demonio? —Le tembló la voz en el último momento; era como si hubiera escuchado que tenía que vivir sin magia de por vida o algo igual de horrible—. ¿Tú estás loco? Ni de broma, ¿me oyes? Nos destruirán el piso, ¡no dormiremos nada!, sería una catástrofe.

—Draco, exageras.

—No, y lo sabes muy bien. ¡Son pequeños  _Weasleys_! —escupió el apellido como si fuera algo sumamente desagradable—. Será el fin de nuestra relación.

Harry boqueó, pero acabó sacudiendo la cabeza en negación; era mejor permitir que Draco dijese todas las tonterías que se le vinieran a la cabeza con tal de que asimilara la realidad a que le quisiera hechizar, o abandonar temporalmente. O no tan temporalmente.

Una copa, líquido ambarino, apareció frente a Draco.

Era whiskey de fuego.

—Va a ser que sí que el local sabe lo que quieres, ¿eh?

—No tiene gracia, Potter. —Y de nuevo con los apellidos; dejó que Draco se bebiera el vaso de un golpe, tosió durante unos segundos por falta de costumbre, y siguió despotricando contra él—. Dime una cosa, Potty, ¿por qué narices hacemos de niñeros?

Bueno, pensó Harry, era un paso hacia adelante si se incluía en la pregunta.

—Operan al padre de Hermione —comentó, a modo de explicación, pero Draco le miraba como si no le sirviera de nada—. Será en un lugar muggle, no pueden tener a Rose allí en medio, por el estatuto del secreto y esas cosas.

Draco parpadeó, pensativo.

—Bien, vale, pero esta me la pagas.

—¿La copa? Encantado.

—Potter, estás a punto de ganarte una hostia, ten cuidado.

Harry sonrió y, por extraño que pareciera, cuando volvió a tomar su copa, sí que le agradó un poco la miel.

…

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo esperado; Harry había pedido expresamente el día libre, porque sabía la suerte que tenía últimamente y lo que menos necesitaba es que a su novio le diera un infarto porque él fuese lo suficiente idiota como para que le asignasen un caso de última hora.

Que no sería nada raro.

—¿A qué hora traen a los  _niños_?

—Hermione me dijo que para las nueve. —Bostezó todavía recostado en la cama con las sábanas arrugadas entre las piernas; desde ahí podía escuchar el sonido de las cisterna y, poco después, el del grifo—. ¿Nos duchamos juntos?

—No.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se abrazó a la almohada; tenían aún una hora de margen, así que podía descansar, aunque fuesen unos minutos.

No podía llevar mucho rato dormitando cuando sintió unas gotas de agua helada cayéndole en el rostro.

Se removió incómodo.

—Ay, Draco, ¿qué haces? —balbuceó, ocultando la cara en la almohada; Draco, que acabaría de salir de la ducha, se le echó encima sin muchos miramientos—. ¡Bájate! ¡Estás chorreando!

—Vaya, ¿y por qué será?

—Me haces daño —gruñó, y le empujó con las pocas fuerzas de las que disponía, ganándose una carcajada—. Draco, apártate.

—Yo estoy cómodo.

—Yo no.

—¿En serio? A mí me parece que sí. —Le dio un beso en la cabeza, deleitándose un poco más de la cuenta en el olor de su pelo—. ¡Por Salazar!, hueles fatal.

—Pues sal para que pueda ducharme,  _gordito_.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te gusta?

—¿Qué me llames gordo? ¿A ti qué te parece? —Draco empujó con fuerza, convirtiéndose en un peso muerto y casi quitándole el aire—. ¡Repítelo si te atreves! ¡Vamos, gryffindor de pacotilla!

Estuvieron unos minutos forcejeando como niños pequeños hasta que la alarma que Harry había puesto, la noche anterior, empezó a sonar por toda la habitación. Draco, al final y a regañadientes, se quitó de encima y se dirigió hasta el armario para buscar algo de ropa, mientras que Harry corrió para darse una ducha rápida.

Fue el rubio quien preparó el desayuno, pues el tiempo se les había echado encima.

—Vas a ahogarte, Potter —comentó al ver como su novio se bebía el café con un trozo de tostada en la boca—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan guarro?

Harry no mordió el anzuelo; terminó de desayunar, casi ahogándose en mermelada, y a golpe de varita recogió los pocos platos sucios, dejando todo en orden.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Harry, una cosa. —El aludido levantó las protecciones para que sus amigos pudieran aparecerse en la hora acordada—. Para que no haya confusiones, voy a ayudarte a cuidar a los niños, pero no pienso cambiar pañales ni bañarlos ni nada que se te pueda pasar por esa cabeza hueca tuya, ¿me entiendes?

Harry sonrió.

—Que sí, me quedó claro la primera vez que me lo dijiste y las cientos de veces posteriores.

—Ya, bueno, por si acaso.

Harry se acercó y le dio un pico en los labios, Draco intentó profundizarlo, porque, sinceramente, echaba en falta las mañanas libres entre besos y arrumacos. Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad, ya que los Weasleys de las narices decidieron que era el momento adecuado para aparecerse en la entrada del apartamento y armar un alboroto.

Draco gruñó contra los labios de Harry, pero dejó que fuera a recibir a sus invitados temporales mientras que él se preguntaba, no por primera vez, por qué estaba allí cuando podría haberse largado con Theo y Daphne, o con cualquiera.

¿Por qué tenía la semana libre?

—Creo que necesito un whiskey.

...

El viernes no fue tan malo como Draco había vaticinado horas atrás, o durante toda la semana; no es que los dos monstruitos pelirrojos resultaran ser unos angelitos, que no lo eran en absoluto, pero Harry había sido quien se había tragado todas las gamberradas, mientras que él se había instalado en el despacho toda la mañana para ponerse al día con las nuevas normativas internacionales.

El almuerzo, en cambio, sí que fue una batalla campal y Draco salió de la cocina con una masa verde vómito en el pelo; gracias a todas las deidades habidas y por haber, no era vómito de verdad, sino el intento del patético de su novio de hacer una maldita papilla con las indicaciones de Granger.

Granger era más tonta de lo que parecía, si había creído que Harry sería capaz de mezclar dos condimentos en condiciones.

—Dale ese maldito biberón al mocoso…

—¡Ha dicho una palabrota! —gritó la pequeña bola de pelo que Granger y Weasley habían llamado Rose; Draco arrugó la nariz cuando se percató que la niña se estaba ensuciando el pelo—. ¡Tiene que dar una moneda! ¡Una moneda!

Mejor no preguntar, pensó.

—Hazle un biberón al niño —le repitió a Harry, a punto de perder los papeles, pero apiadándose de su novio al ver lo agotado que estaba—, ¿y tú, pequeña?, ¿tus papis te permiten comer pizza?

Rose, con esos ojos enormes que tenía y esos rizos pelirrojos que caían en cascada sobre su rostro, asintió efusivamente.

—Draco, no sé…

—Un poco de pizza no le hará daño. —Atajó y, sin darle oportunidad a réplica, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y pulsó los números de la pizzería que frecuentaban algunos fin de semana—. Una pizza normalita para todos.

—¡Sí! ¡Pizza! —canturreó la niña, haciendo un desastre en la mesa—. ¡Una pizza! ¡Tito Harry!

Hugo, la bola pelirroja del demonio número dos, empezó a berrear con más fuerza.

Draco salió de la cocina y lanzó un  _muffliato_ , no sin antes preguntarse qué clase de pulmones tenía ese mocoso para gritar tanto y no hacerse daño.

...

Harry se pasó toda la tarde jugando con los niños. Draco estuvo un rato con ellos, sentado en un sillón apartado mientras fingía leer un libro, evitando concienzudamente hacer contacto visual con la niñita descarada y que Harry no le viera riéndose de las payasadas que hacía para que Hugo no llorase.

—¿Qué lees? —La niña se apoyó en sus rodillas y se puso de puntillas, como si así pudiera llegar hasta el libro; Draco le lanzó una mirada de auxilio a su novio, pero este estaba haciendo de caballito para el mocoso—. ¿Es un cuento?

—No.

Rose, para su sorpresa, ladeó el rostro interesada.

—¿Y qué es?

—Un libro sobre tortura —le respondió sonriente, esperando que así la niña volviera hasta su tío adorado y si era llorando, mucho mejor, pero no lo hizo—. ¿Quieres ver cómo torturan a niñas molestas y pelirrojas?

La niña parpadeó.

—¿Aupa?

Draco no daba crédito; soltó el libro en la mesita y, como si estuviera en un trance o bajo la maldición  _imperio_ , cogió a la niña en brazos y la sentó en su regazo. La pelirroja no tardó mucho en acomodarse, y le estuvo un buen rato observando con esos ojos azules que le ponían un poco nervioso.

Era la mirada de Granger, pero los ojos de Weasley.

Espeluznante.

—¿Me cuentas una historia?

—Yo no cuento historias —le respondió, aunque era mentira; cuando Teddy era más pequeño, se pasaba noches enteras haciéndolo—. Ese es el tito Harry.

—El tito Harry es infantil —dijo con pesadez, alargando las sílabas de la última palabra para enfatizar más una verdad que creía incuestionable—. Tú no, ¿me equivoco?

—Tienes dos años, ¿verdad?

—Sí, dos años. —Le enseñó dos dedos regordetes—. ¿Y?

—Nada, que se nota que tu mami es Hermione. —Miró hacia la alfombra repleta de juguetes y libros de colores, y algo se removió en su interior, algo cálido que le puso los pelos de punta—. ¿Quieres que te cuente como tus papás se enamoraron?

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó entusiasmada; Draco intentó que su sonrisa no fuera muy perversa, iba a divertirse a costa del trío de oro un rato.

—Claro, es una historia muy divertida.

La niña se acurrucó entre sus brazos y escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpir en ningún momento, la historia surrealista que Draco le iba contando.

Valdrían la pena los gritos de Weasley después.

—Hugo se ha dormido —susurró Harry, dejándose caer en el suelo, entre las piernas de Draco—. Estoy reventado.

—Y sucio.

—¿Rose está…? —preguntó temeroso, en voz baja, ignorando el comentario fuera de lugar de su novio; y comprobó por sí mismo si la niña dormía—. Uff, menos mal.

—Es una chica muy lista.

—Y está durmiendo, eso es lo mejor —tarareó entre feliz y agotado.

Harry cerró los ojos hasta que sintió la rodilla de Draco clavándose en su nuca.

—¿Qué? —Medio gruñó—. Ten piedad, por favor.

—¿Qué imagen tienes de mí? Da igual, no respondas a eso; ven y ayúdame con la niña, hay que llevarla hasta el cuarto, ¿o me ves con cara de cama portátil?

Harry volvió a gruñir, más ruidosamente esta vez, pero se incorporó para ayudarle; al final, después de poner los hechizos correspondientes en la habitación de los niños, los dos acabaron tendidos en la cama, a pesar de que no eran ni las cinco de la tarde.

—Draco —murmuró, Harry, contra la almohada—. Ven, abrázame.

El rubio sonrió divertido, e hizo lo que le pidió.

Sí, por fin podrían descansar.

...

Esa noche no durmieron nada.

Bueno, casi nada, porque Draco sí que durmió; lanzó varios hechizos silenciadores y echó a Harry de la habitación, alegando que era su problema por haber aceptado a ciegas ayudar a sus estúpidos amigos y que la próxima vez se lo pensara dos veces.

Harry, alucinando en colores, le dijo que tenía una boca muy sucia, que era un pésimo e insensible novio, y se marchó dando un portazo.

Lo que no sabía Draco es que el destino le odiaba con todas las de la ley; que sí, que no había aguantando los berrinches del mocoso ni el miedo injustificado de una niñita descarada de dos años a la oscuridad, pero eso no le libraba de los que los muggles llamaban karma.

Fue a la mañana siguiente, después de un copioso desayuno lleno de risas, gritos, comida volando de un lado a otro, varios hechizos de limpieza, y alguna que otra lágrima por parte de la bola pelirroja número dos, cuando ocurrió el desastre de los desastres.

Así le gustaba llamarlo Draco.

Harry prefería algo más vulgar como un "¡Ja!".

Un chasquido proveniente de la Red Flú, fue el detonante.

—Es para ti —le informó Draco, tras soltar la taza en el fregadero, después de haber ido a comprobar la chimenea—. Es tu jefe, no me he querido decir nada.

—Qué raro. —Recuperó un trapo de la encimera y se limpió las manos—. Termina de darle el puré.

—Pero…

—Sin peros. —Le calló con un pico—. Vuelvo enseguida, ¡y sin guerras, amor!

Rose soltó una risita.

—Bien, no puede ser muy difícil.

Draco estaba bañado en puré cuando Harry volvió a la cocina, una media hora después; aceptó el trapo que le tendió, aunque hubiera preferido un encantamiento de limpieza, y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y qué quería?

—No te va a gustar.

—Sorpréndeme —suspiró, resignado—. ¿Tu jefe también tiene dos niños  _adorables_  para cuidar?

—No, es peor.

—No cuido perros. No me gustan los perros —le aclaró de mala manera; Harry dibujó una media sonrisa—. Gatos, quizá.

—Claro, porque tú…

—¿Quieres dormir en la cama esta noche?, pues cállate.

—En realidad, no. —Draco entrecerró los ojos, confundido, y le miró fijamente—. Quiero decir, que no dormiré aquí esta noche ni mañana.

—Potter, si esto es una broma…

Rose y Hugo, viendo la televisión en la otra sala, empezaron a hacer mucho ruido; era cuestión de tiempo que Hugo empezara a llorar  _otra vez_.

—Lo siento muchísimo. —Harry intentó tomar su mano sobre la mesa, pero Draco se apartó—. No he podido decirle que no, verás, es…

—No, ni de coña, Potter, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

—Estaré de vuelta el domingo…

—No, no y no —vociferó, sin importarle lo más mínimo que los niños pudieran oírle y asustarse—. No vas a dejarme a solas con ellos… —Casi lloriqueó, porque realmente tenía ganas de llorar—. ¡Me matarán!

—Draco, por favor… No he querido aceptar, pero Robards solo confía en mí y…

El rubio salió de la cocina hecho una furia; Harry recostó la cabeza sobre la mesa, exhausto, sabiendo muy bien que su novio necesitaba unos minutos para razonar, pero preguntándose, no sin temor, si esta vez no serían minutos, sino horas o días, o era el fin.

Draco no podía abandonarlo por ser un buenazo, ¿cierto?

Quizá sí por ser tonto.

—Tito Harry —le llamó la pequeña, agarrándose de su camiseta—. ¿Tito  _Daco_  está malito?

La miró por debajo del brazo, todavía con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, y suspiró frustrado. Ya le había dicho que sí a su jefe, no podía simplemente retractarse, así que lo mejor era ir a buscar a la reina del drama que tenía por novio y prometerlo lo imprometible con tal de que le hiciera el favor.

—Un poquito —le confesó; Rose parpadeó—. ¿Me ayudarás a que se ponga bueno?

—¡Sí!

—Vale, esto haremos…

…

Un toque en la puerta.

Otro más.

Draco gruñó molesto.

—Esfúmate, Potter, estoy enfadado y no soy una persona agradable cuando me enfadan; y mucho menos con el capullo que lo provoca.

—Ya, no me digas.

—Tus tendencias suicidas son preocupantes.

—No estás tan enfadado si me estás dirigiendo la palabra. —Draco estaba recostado contra el respaldo de la cama y le miraba como si quisiera torturarlo hasta la muerte—. No lo he hecho a propósito.

—Podrías haber dicho que no.

—Mañana por la noche estaré aquí, te lo prometo.

—Más te vale.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudarás con los niños? —le preguntó con cuidado—. Te compensaré.

—Joder que si lo harás. Vas a arrepentirte toda la vida por ser un buenazo.

—Pero aun así me quieres.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y le dio con la almohada.

—Eh, cuidado con las gafas —bromeó y, al sentir que su vida no peligraba tanto como hacía unos minutos, se acercó y rodeó a su novio melodramático en un abrazo perezoso—. Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

—Tú no —le aclaró sin pizca de diversión, mientras se acomodaba en su pecho—. Y un pésimo padre, porque has dejado a los críos solos.

—No, que va. —Draco se giró para darle una mirada interrogante—. Rose se ha comprometido a hacer de hermana mayor.

—Rose tiene dos años; espero, Potter, que hayas puesto algún hechizo de protección.

—Pues…

—¡Irresponsable! —vociferó a la par que salía pitando de la habitación, casi tropezando con la sábana y comiéndose la puerta; Harry rio bajito, no porque temiera ser escuchado, es que estaba agotado a niveles incomprensibles.

Ser padre no estaba pagado.

¿Cómo lo harían sus amigos?

O cómo lo haría Draco hasta el domingo por la noche.

—Sí, supongo que tendré que regalarle algo muy caro para que me perdone —murmuró a nadie en particular; y se fue a alistarse para irse a trabajar.

Le quedaba un largo fin de semana.

A los dos.

* * *

**continuará...**

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, sé lo que estáis pensando, o quizá no, ¿por qué he puesto "continuará" y no "fin" como siempre? No pensaréis realmente que iba a dejar esto así, ¿verdad? ¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¿por quién me tomáis? Le toca a Draco convivir con dos monstruitos pelirrojos y eso tiene que ser muy divertido, salvo para el slytherin, ¿cómo no iba a escribir eso? ¡ES LO SIGUIENTE QUE ESCRIBIRÉ!
> 
> O intentaré, ya sabéis, la vida muggle. ¬¬
> 
> Gracias por todos los comentarios, lecturas y/o kudos. ¡Sois fantásticos! ¿Leísteis Libre albedrío? Lo publiqué hace nada, como prometí. ¿No? Pues está en mi perfil, al alcance de vuestra mano, ¿a qué esperáis? XD. Ahora en serio, gracias por todo. Espero volver pronto, no puedo decir que sea esta semana que viene, pero procuraré actualizar en un periodo de diez a quince días.
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha disgustado? ¿Qué pensáis sobre Draco cuidando solito a esos dos niñitos? ¡Dejadme un comentario!
> 
> #UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry.


End file.
